1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film feeding device and an image reading apparatus having the film feeding device, and more particularly to a film feeding device which is capable of feeding a film efficiently, and an image reading apparatus having the film feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a negative film which has been developed is used to print images on printing paper or the like, during conveyance of a film along a carrier, a frame position-detecting section detects a position for each frame, and print operation keys are controlled to expose the printing paper or the like with light for printing that is emitted from the light source and has passed through the negative film.
Conventionally, since negative films are set, one at a time, at negative film carriers and conveyed, every time multiple negative films are to be printed sequentially, an operator has had to set the respective negative films and control the print operation keys.
In order to avoid such complexity, examples have been disclosed in which multiple negative films are set, and fed sequentially and automatically to a printer (see Japanese Patent No. 2693048, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 04-254845, 04-257855, and 04-264541, for example).
Japanese Patent No. 2693048 discloses a negative film feeding device in which a film holder is provided movably or fixed and a negative film is fed due to a movement of negative film take-up section. JP-A No. 04-254845 discloses a variation of an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2693048 and is a negative film feeding device in which a film holder section is circulatingly driven. JP-A No. 04-257855 discloses a variation of an apparatus disclosed in the JP-A No. 2693048 and is a negative film feeding device in which film holders are in a stacked state and moved downwardly. JP-A No. 04-264541 discloses a variation of an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2693048 and is a negative film feeding device in which a film holder is mounted to a rotational drum.
However, in setting films at a film setter, there has been a desire to be able to set films more efficiently. Further, it also has been desired to, when image reading a negative film, interrupt another negative film to perform the image reading.
Desires such as those described above have also been expressed not only by analog mini-labs where a photosensitive material is directly exposed to light transmitted through a negative film but also by digital mini-labs where image information on films has been fetched by a CCD element, and thereafter, the image information is exposed separately.
In view of the aforementioned facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide a film feeding device, which is capable of feeding films efficiently, and an image reading apparatus having the same.